1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an interface circuit for high speed communication and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal uses, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone, may be configured by various electronic components. Two different electronic components in the electronic products may communicate at a high speed to process a large amount of data within a short time. The electronic components may generally communicate through interface circuits. The electronic components may communicate in various schemes. For example, the electronic components may communicate with a serial communication scheme.
As the performances of electronic components are improved, necessity for a communication scheme capable of increasing bandwidth and reducing power consumption has increased. In order to meet such necessities, various new serial communication schemes are suggested in the art, and improved interface circuits for supporting the new serial communication schemes are being developed.